Parce que tu aimes les femmes
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Sanji aime les femmes, mais c'est un homme qui aime également le sexe. Alors que les deux seules femmes de son environnement ne veulent pas se donner à lui, il ne peut plus se retenir. Après tout, il peut toujours se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre. SanZo


Titre : Parce que tu aimes les femmes

Couple : Sanji X Zoro

Résumé : Sanji aime les femmes, mais c'est un homme qui aime également le sexe. Alors que les deux seules femmes de son environnement ne veulent pas se donner à lui, il ne peut plus se retenir. Après tout, il peut toujours se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne les aie eus ni pour mon anniversaire, ni pour Noël, ni même pour le Réveillon.

Note de l'auteur : Je voulais écrire un one-shot avec une POV Zoro. C'est chose faite ! Bon, c'est avec des sentiments qui ne sont pas réciproques et donc, si vous êtes déprimé(e), vous feriez mieux de ne pas lire U_U. Ne dites-pas que je ne vous aurai pas prévenus. C'est un peu (beaucoup) court, aussi. Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Désir._

Comme chaque jour, je me laisse porter. La première fois que tu m'as embrassé, je me suis simplement laissé faire, tout comme lorsque tu m'as touché.

_Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais frustré à ce point._

Après avoir essuyé un énième échec avec Nami et Robin, tes deux « déesses », tu viens me voir. Tu me plaques contre le mur et je sens que tu es dans une colère folle tandis que tu m'embrasses fougueusement. Tu veux déjà plus et me force à ouvrir la bouche pour que nos langues s'entremêlent.

_Sais-tu seulement ce que tu me fais ressentir, que tu me détruis à petits feux ?_

Je noue mes bras autour de ton cou alors que je sens une vague de chaleur m'envahir. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, tu voudras aller plus loin, et je me sens déjà défaillir. Je veux plus moi aussi. Même si je ne pourrai jamais te l'avouer.

_Je t'aime._

Je vais en crever. Je m'oblige à ne pas bouger mes mains pour plaquer tes hanches contre les miennes. Je te sens sourire sur mes lèvres tandis que je me mets à trembler de plaisir et d'envie.

_Plus de contact._

J'ai honte. Mais, au fond, je m'en fiche. Je soupire légèrement contre tes lèvres, tu les abandonnes pour mon cou. Je sens tes mains glisser sous mon t-shirt, allant titiller mes mamelons qui durcissent rapidement à ton contact. Je m'attaque quant à moi à ton oreille, que je mords et lèche, ce qui te fait frissonner.

_Je te veux._

Tu enlèves ce vêtement trop gênant qui t'empêche de toucher mon torse comme tu le voudrais sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Ta bouche débute tout de suite son exploration. Je gémis faiblement.

_Tu me rends fou._

Tu descends doucement vers mon pantalon qui est déjà bien trop serré à mon goût. Tu l'enlèves également, et promène ta langue sur mon boxer sans jamais toucher à la bosse qui s'est formée. Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps.

_Dépêche-toi d'enlever ça !_

Je te vois sourire, comme si tu savais ce que je viens à peine de penser, alors que je ferme les yeux d'appréhension. Enfin, je sens mon boxer glisser doucement et libérer mon membre dur depuis bien trop de temps pour moi.

_Je veux que tu me libères._

Tu lèches doucement le bout, tu descends tout en te délectant de mes gémissements que je ne peux plus retenir, puis tu le prends en bouche, faisant de lents va-et-vient.

_Pas assez._

Tu sais que mon désir est à son paroxysme. Je connais très bien tes pensées. Tu ne m'as même pas touché autre part, et pourtant je suis déjà dans cet état-là. Tu restes un cuistot pervers : tu es satisfait de l'effet que tu me fais.

_Plus vite !_

Tu veux que je le crie, plutôt que de le penser. J'attrape tes cheveux alors que tu accélères, me laissant entrevoir la porte du Paradis, pour finalement ralentir à nouveau. Je crie. Je l'ai dit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Au diable ma fierté.

_Vas-y, maintenant._

Tu vas enfin plus vite, et je me sens déjà venir. Je te dis que je vais jouir mais tu n'arrêtes pas et tandis que je me libère dans ta bouche, tu avales tout. Je me sens encore plus honteux qu'au début, mais en même temps j'en veux toujours plus. J'halète, je me sens rougir. J'ouvre les yeux et te vois te redresser pour me regarder dans les yeux en souriant narquoisement tandis que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle.

« Eh bien tout va bien, Zoro ? »

Tu sais très bien que non, et pourtant tu me l'as demandé, juste pour le plaisir. Tu m'embrasses tandis que ta main plaque nos hanches l'une contre l'autre, ton érection toujours emprisonnée dans ton pantalon se frottant contre la mienne, toi faisant de petits mouvements.

_J'en ai tellement envie._

Tu t'approches de mon oreille, la léchant puis me murmurant :

« Tu veux plus, hein ? »

Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas l'avouer. Néanmoins, tu le sais très bien. Je te sens sourire contre mon cou puis tes doigts glissent jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je sais ce que tu veux, et je commence à les sucer un par un, les humidifiant le plus possible.

_Tu as raison..._

Lorsque tu sens que j'ai terminé, tes doigts descendent lentement jusqu'à mon bas-ventre pour venir s'enfoncer en moi, un par un. Pour chacun des trois doigts, je gémis de douleur et je dois m'habituer avant que tu ne puisses commencer des mouvements de va et vient.

_C'est encore mieux qu'avant._

Tu continues à me toucher, usant de ta langue sur tout mon torse tandis que je mets une main contre ma bouche pour ne pas gémir trop fort de plaisir alors que tu arrives à trouver ma prostate. Je te sens sourire une nouvelle fois contre ma poitrine.

_Tu aimes ça, que ton rival de toujours et un homme plus fort que toi sois si faible devant tes caresses ?_

« Tu es tellement excitant. »

Je frissonne. Je me sens défaillir, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. Tu le sens, et tu me prends dans tes bras pour ouvrir une porte juste à côté de nous et m'installer couché sur le dos, sur ton lit, dans ta chambre.

_Regarde-moi._

Tu enlèves rapidement tes vêtements, et tu te couches sur moi. Tu écartes doucement mes jambes et tu t'installes entre, pour positionner ton sexe à mon entrée.

_Prends-moi._

Tu t'enfonces lentement en moi, en une seule fois malgré mes gémissements qui trahissent la douleur que je ressens. Je me cramponne au lit, attrapant les draps et les serrant pour oublier que tu déchires ma virginité en petits morceaux, alors que tu n'es même pas sérieux envers moi. Tu promènes néanmoins tes mains sur mon torse tandis que je m'habitue tant bien que mal à ta présence. Je sais que tu aimes le sexe doux, romantique, tendre. Mais ça me fait juste encore plus mal.

_Je veux que tu sois brutal._

Je donne un léger coup de hanche, montrant que je suis prêt. Tu débutes aussitôt, apparemment autant frustré que moi. Je gémis plus fort, tandis que tes coups de reins le sont aussi. Tu vas plus profondément à chaque poussée, touchant ma prostate alors que tes doigts l'effleuraient seulement tout à l'heure. J'halète, je tremble, voulant que cela dure toujours.

_Je vais déjà venir._

Je sens cependant que je ne suis plus très loin de l'orgasme. Tu n'en mènes pas plus large, tu accélères tes mouvements. Tu te libères enfin en moi, alors qu'en te sentant m'envahir, je jouis également dans un profond gémissement que tout le bateau a sûrement entendu.

_J'ai du mal à respirer._

Tu te retires et tu t'écroules sur moi, me prenant dans tes bras. Je me laisse faire. Après tout, si je peux rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi, je ne suis pas contre. Je te sens déjà ronfler silencieusement contre mon cou, tandis que je m'endors moi aussi. Je sens néanmoins une larme couler sur ma joue avant que je ne sombre dans le pays des rêves.

_Tu ne seras jamais vraiment à moi,_

_Malgré le fait que je t'aime plus que tout,_

_Juste parce que je suis un homme._

* * *

Voilou voilou, j'espère que c'était bien (c'était court, je sais, mais y'a pas vraiment d'histoire, c'est juste un lemon pour les ch'tites perverses è_é). Pourquoi je dis voilou ? Tout le monde dit voilà. Je dois être parano. Non ? Donnez moi vos avis pour ça U_U.


End file.
